


In Hiding

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Season One slash drabbles on "Missing Scenes" for LiveJournal's <b>supernatural100</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hiding

~*~

**Lies of Omission** (Bloody Mary)

If he hadn’t gotten away from those cops, it would be over. It was a close thing, rescuing Sam, and she’d almost taken them both.

It is cold out here in the car. Their faces are smeared, their shirts destroyed, and relief and horror make them shake. 

“You okay?” Dean asks, like he owns that feeling.

Sam shrugs uneasily, barely seeing him in the dark. “Why did your eyes bleed, Dean? What was your secret?”

Dean stiffens, and tosses back, “Who did the Woman in White think you’d betrayed Jess for?”

Then it is silent. The important questions go unanswered.

 

**Exposed** (Skin. _Dean’s POV_ )

Dean cleaned up their wounds at the motel, and he felt Sam’s question before it was asked.

“He must’ve liked you better than me. You’re not that beaten up.” 

_How can you possibly have those feelings for him? Do you feel all noble for keeping it all inside?_

“Maybe because he was wearing my skin.”

_He’d leave you if he knew. What would you do to keep me from telling him?_

“Your mouth is kind of bruised. Did he hurt you?”

_Make it good, or I’ll wonder if he could it do better._ “Not much.”

But Dean’s eyes remained haunted.

 

**Giving In** (Faith, _Dean’s POV_ )

He can’t help being sarcastic when Sam finally hears the news. He has only the energy to die; if he starts crying he’ll never stop.

He pushes away the hands that seek to help him. If Sam holds him, he can never let go.

He’s so very, very tired of fighting down his feelings… of this longing no man should ever have. And being gone would set Sam free, let him leave this all behind. 

They’re not battling anything now, and Sammy’s back won’t be unguarded.

This is as good a time to exit as he’s likely to ever get.

 

**The Words Beneath** (Scarecrow, _Dean’s POV_ )

It was all he could do to drive away, leaving Sam to his bad choices and all the danger along the way. But he could not let himself beg; it wouldn’t help. And then _both_ of them would know.

On the phone, he keeps his voice from choking. The tears edge forward, but he fights them like he battles everything that tries to destroy him. 

“I’m proud of you, Sam,” are the words he manages to say. But the pain below them speaks another language: _How did you find the strength to leave me?_

_I will never have that choice._

 

**Being Certain** (Scarecrow)

Sam slapped away Dean’s sarcasm and they headed to the car, Dean’s eyes still dark and bleak. Sam guided him to the driver’s seat and over, slipping in beside him with gentle arms. 

Dean looked up, protest ready, but Sam held him through resistance and denial. He stroked Dean’s forehead as those lips began trembling, and then he kissed them, soft and sure. Dean gasped, in relief or betrayal, but Sam’s mouth was sweet and firm. 

“Don’t—” 

“I’m hanging onto what I love now— not chasing after what I’ve lost.” 

Then Dean believed him. And his kisses said, _Yes._

 

_\-------- fin ---------_


End file.
